


Angel May Fall

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I have not touched this in a while, Importing from my Quotev, Meant to be a sort of Devil May Cry 5, Plot Twists Galore, Vergil needs some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: A fic I'm transferring here so that all of my audience may see it. Probably gonna post my other stuff on my other place as well.





	Angel May Fall

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bladedpyromania97
> 
> I have a Tumblr I would appreciate you guys follow me on.

"Angel, can I speak to you?"  
I hissed as I opened my eyes, staring at my boss. She smirked as I got up. "Aw, don't be like that. I have a job you'll like. I know how much you enjoy the legend of Sparda, and the legend of Chaosin. Chaosin is reforming. I need you to retrieve Sparda's sons and stop Chaosin."  
"I...what?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but it was my understanding that the older of the twins got himself stuck in the demon world and possessed by Mundus. Last I heard, dead. Destroyed by his brother."  
"Mundus is an eternal soul and cannot be destroyed so easily, Angel. He regenerated and brought Vergil with him. You're the only one who can retrieve him." My boss explained.  
"And as for his brother...?"  
"He owns a shop near where Temen-ni-gru once attempted to stand when Vergil tried to undo Sparda's work. Get Vergil, first. Though, I believe he goes by Nelo Angelo, now, due to Mundus." The turquoise haired woman said. "His presence should help get Dante to work with you."  
"Got it." I said, heading out. I grabbed my gear and hopped into a rift into Hell. I hated looking at Hell. Demons and angels never got along, and the last time demons were even in Heaven was when Chaosin was one being. Hell was a place for sinners and demons. The demonic world never welcomed angels, either. I wasn't sure if I was chosen because of my track record with my jobs being great according to Mercy, or if she chose me because I was part human and might get passed off as a new sinner. That was probably the case. She had said I was the only one who could do this. But I wasn't the only Nephilim.   
I tensed as I heard something, turning. A man with slicked back white hair, sickly grey skin with blue veins showing, red eyes, and black armor approached. Nelo Angelo, as Mercy had called him. However, he was exactly who I was looking for. Vergil Sparda.  
"Thanks for making it so I don't have to look for you." I remarked, drawing my rapier, Tiger Fang. "Don't worry. You two will be your own beings again."  
He said nothing and charged, drawing his blade. I blocked. Sword play wouldn't work, and I could tell. I jumped back and ran a hand through my hair. I focused so I could Angel Trigger and grabbed my bow. I took flight, staying just out of reach. I took aim for his throat and formed a pure white arrow, firing it the moment I had a clear shot. A group of violet orbs--Mundus, if the books I had read were correct--burst through the man, caught on the arrow. Some color returned to Vergil's face as he collapsed, while the Prince of Darkness hovered before us for a solid minute before flying off. I shivered, having the odd feeling the Mundus had been staring at me. He had also felt very familiar to me, even though I knew for a fact that I hadn't met the demon before.  
Vergil dragged himself to his feet, shaking slightly. "What just happened?"  
I sighed, returning to normal. "You were possessed for a long time."  
The white haired male froze, looking in my general direction. His icy blue eyes were cloudy and wide, as though he was trying to force himself to see. He had been blinded by Mundus leaving him.  
"Hold still." I remarked, stepping closer. I carefully rested my hand on his shoulder and focused my energy, causing the cloudiness of Vergil's eyes to disappear. I sighed and backed up. "There."  
"What did you just do?" The Cambion asked, glaring at me.  
"I healed you. You're going to need to be able to see for what we're doing." I replied, huffing.  
"What is this 'We' you speak of?"  
"Look. I was sent retrieve you and your brother, then destroy the demons trying to reform Chaosin." I snapped. "I don't really care for you or your brother, but I have to do my job. That's the only reason you're actually yourself, not possessed by Mundus."  
Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Who hired you, then?"  
"Does it matter? The world is in even more danger than when you opened the portal to the demon world that your father closed two thousand years ago. A lot more danger." I remarked. "I will do what I have to in order to make sure that the humans are ok. I have family among them."  
That's what I thought at least. I had never met my parents. Everyone told me that my father was human and that my mother had died during an important mission. I wish I had met them, but that wasn't something I could help.  
"So... you want to help them and stop Chaosin because you have your orders and you have family among the humans. And you need Dante and I to do it... fine. I'll come along. This could be interesting." Vergil said. "Let's go."  
I huffed and opened a portal to the human world. I let Vergil go through first, stretching as I reached the human world. Vergil looked around, seeming uninterested. I wasn't quite sure of what was going on. Humans weren't something I was used to. I spent most of my time in Heaven, and away from humans. I shook my head. I was given a name for a business where I could find Dante. Devil May Cry. I found a middle aged man with blonde-ish hair and a mustache. I had low hopes, but I had to take a chance with it.  
"Excuse me, sir." I said politely. "But can you direct me to Devil May Cry?"  
"Yeah, I was just heading there. Do you have a job for Dante?" He replied.  
"Yes. It's... sensitive, to say the least." I explained.  
"I see. Follow me, then." The man began on his path, motioning for Vergil and I. I looked to the blue clad Cambion and followed, occasionally looking back to make sure the male was still nearby. Fortunately, he was keeping up and focused, making my life easier.  
We eventually reached a building with a neon sign that read "Devil May Cry" in fancy lettering and a silhouette of a man with a long sword and a gun. The man, who had introduced himself as Morrison, opened the door. I stepped in and pulled a face. The area reeked of pizza, and there were several demon head trophies. A man with shoulder length white hair resting in his face sat on a chair with his feet resting on the desk in front of him. He seemed to be napping. There was a pizza box on the desk, as well as a magazine.  
"Lazy as always, Dante." Vergil said, rolling his eyes.  
The man at the desk dragged a blue eye open, staring. He then blinked and huffed. "I thought you were dead, Vergil. And look at you. You found a girlfriend."  
"Ahahaha..." I said. "That's not it at all. I'm here because I need your help. Both of you. Vergil already knows the story."  
"Help? Listen, I don't know what you need, but I'm not particularly interested."  
"Really? I can't say I expected you to say no when that means putting the world in pretty wrapping paper and handing it over to the first demon exist." I remarked, crossing my arms.  
The red clad male raised an eyebrow. "What are you going on about, woman?"  
"A long time ago, though how long is not quite known, even in Heaven, a demon called Chaosin formed. Out of what, no one knows. He ruled the world for a long time and ate humans and angels alike, though he got bored fast and split into a million of each type of demon. According to some stories. Others say an angel spilt him into the demons Cerberus, Nevan, Mundus, Argosax and Nightmare to prevent him from feasting on humans. I'm not quite sure which is the truth. That said, he's starting to reform. I was sent to retrieve you two and stop Chaosin from reforming." I explained, giving a huff.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How would you know anything about Heaven in terms like that?"  
"I'm half angel. I grew up in Heaven. That's why I know what I know. I'm a Nephilim." I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to help?"  
"Of course. If what you say is true, then we need to do something. I doubt we have a lot of time. What's your name?" The Cambion in red asked.  
"Angel. I know. I've heard it before. Don't."


End file.
